47 : Ghosts of the Past
by CD DC
Summary: Before MBI became the most powerful company in the world there was another. Another who saw the threat they represented to their interests so they developed something to destroy MBI. Project Genesis. Now only one remains 47, The greatest of them all Now he is trapped by MBI, His secret in danger of being while at the same time he must come to terms with becoming a Ashikabi.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own ether Naruto or Sekirie **_

_**So been a while I know haven't posted chapter 3 up for Ashikabi Sage why cause some asshole stole my hard drive while I went to the bathroom for a minute at my Tafe what's worse is that the chapter was nearly done. So now I have to try and remember everything I wrote yep fanfuckingtastic. **_

_**But I was working on this along with a couple of other fics which I'll post up when their ready.**_

_**Warning: Implied drinking **_

_**But for now enjoy this thing.**_

"_Everything is teetering on the edge of everything. But this you already know. The rest, you'll have to see for yourself._"_ John Konrad, Spec OPs the line._

_Personal report._

_Police constable: Naruto Uzumaki _

_Born and schooled in_ _Shinto Teito till the age of 12 where he and his mother moved to Tokyo after the death of his father,__ in 2010 he graduated at the University of Tokyo with a Top honours____in politics, sociology and technology, attended the Tokyo Imperial College of police training, displayed great attitude in field exercises, excelled at urban pacification and riot control._

_Academically excelled in theoretical course work and final year examinations. Received the baton of honour graduating with distinction into Tokyo's metropolitan Police Service quickly establishing an effectiveness and popularity with the community._

_Proceeded to improve skill base in courses in advanced driving, cycling and kendo, took helicopter piloting lessons before becoming heavily involved with extra vocational activities. _

_To this day holds the TMPS record in the hundred meter dash and weight lifting._

_In 2012 began active duty with the renowned Kidotai12 armed response unit where he received a bravely award in the resolution of several operations (Crackdown, Muderhouse, EndGate)._

_Since then he has received over 13 special commendations over the last 15 months. Achieved the highest arrest record any officer in the NPA (National Police Agency)._

_And as sustained three injuries in the line of duty most recently in April when wounded in a firefight with ex-yakuza members._

**Tokyo south district police station**

**Floor 4 room 3B **

**Police Captain Denko Kazehine Office**

Two men sat at desk one busy reading the set of files before him while the other watched him with a frown.

The first man had blond spiky hair, ocean blue eye's while the other man had

Looking up at his boss a blond looking around to be in his mid- twenties looked up at his CO as he gave him back the file.

"_How's your shoulder"_

"_A little stiff but good none the less"_

"Good, good it can get awfully dangerous out there, can't it why I'm surprised that a man with your record hasn't been snapped up for a desk job like mine"

"_I prefer to think my office sir is out on the street"_

Glancing down at his file sitting on the desk the blond spoke.

"_Sir what is this about?" _

"_You're being promoted to Sargent __in __Shinto Teito"_

"_What was that sir?"_

"_You are being promoted to Sargent__ at Shinto Teito"_

"_Sir with all due respect I like it here"_

"_It's out my hands Naruto orders come from the top brass"_

'_Sir isn't there anything I can do to stay" _

"_I'm sorry Naruto but I don't see how"_

Silence settled between the two for what seemed like hours before Denko withdraw another folder from his desk pushing it to Naruto's hands.

Here I already found a place for you to stay and paid for the first three months.

Standing up Naruto gently to folder in his hands before looking up to his captain. Nodding once before walking to the door and leaving.

_**(:)**_

**10:00 Saturday 12 April 2020.**

Driving in his Mitsubishi Lancer to his hometown was long journey but not long enough in his own opinion as the glittering city most called (Little Toyko) came into view.

His 'birthplace', the place his father had 'improved' him before his mother escaped with him to Tokyo as the crimes of his father and the company he worked for came to light. Much of the city had changed there were more skyscrapers then when he remembered not to mention the city limits were a lot bigger after it became the corporate headquarters of MBI with the collapse of ExoGenetics. The damn clock tower was still there unfortunately a lasting reminder of his early life even if it was now owned by MBI.

Thankfully the traffic was nearly no existent allowing him to navigate the streets at his lasire before come to a stop in front of the address he'd been given.

Maison Isumo Inn, 46th Heiwa Street.

Nice looking place he noted built with a more traditional Japanese design then most homes of this day and age.

Stepping out of his car he swung his bag onto his shoulder before walking to the front door knocking on it twice.

A few minutes passed before the door opened revealing the beautiful women inside.

She was slender women a just a head shorter then him with long purple hair tied with white ribbon. She was wearing the traditional attire of a miko that consisted of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash like belt finished of with a pair of wooden sandals.

The clothes did nothing to hide her figures which he could see was better than many supermodels he'd seen while she held herself with a natural grace and elegance he bet that not even the best dancers could match. The look in her eye's made him somewhat curious as it was not the curious glance most would give instead it was an analyzing look taking in all his features filing away details, looking for particular reactions to her presence like a predator carefully watching her pray .

All this information passed through his mind in seconds allowing him to come to one conclusion.

She was not your ordinary landlady, ex solder from Japans self-defense force perhaps, Maybe a former yakuza member would explain the clothing she wore, prefect for hiding member tattoos.

The lavenderette took her time taking him in before giving him a beautiful smile. _"Hello you must be Mr Uzumaki?"_

Respectfully bowing to her he replied _"Yes Miss …"_

"_Miya"_

"_Well Miss Miya Please to meet you I assume that you are the land lord for this Beautiful boarding home"_ Miya giggled at his compliment before a deep growling sound disrupted her.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as Miya resumed her giggling as his stomach continued to growl loudly

"_Hehehehe"_

"_Oh my would you like something to eat before I show you to your room"_

_**(;)**_

After eating the meal Miya had kindly made for him before telling him what room was his sending him off as she cleaned the dishes despite his protests.

Her response had been to smile sweetly at him as a terrifying demon head appeared around behind her in a purple miasma.

Needless to say he had suddenly lost the will to argue as the creature stared into his eyes. He wasn't afraid of it he was just wary of it.

So now he was walking the hallway looking for his room before turning a corner as he crashed into someone with a resounding _'oof'_ as the person he bumped into was knocked to the ground, the book she was carrying clattering to the ground.

Dropping to his knees he offered a hand to the girl as he got a good look at her, she had long red hair with side plaits and was dressed in a white dress with slits revealing her long legs while showing off her shapely rear, a rhombus cut out revealed her cleavage along with detachable sleeves resembling a cheongsam and glasses. She was also quite beautiful but the intense stare she was giving him was unnerving him. Pulling her up to her feet, he bent down picking up one of the books on the ground blinking as he looked at the familiar cover.

Icha Icha Master

A book series created from the only other father figure in his life about a socially awkward man suddenly inheriting a mansion of busty maid from a distant relative whose maids were eager to service him and constantly attempted to seduce him.

Picking up the other books he saw that they were all from the Icha Icha series. Meaning one thing the girl currently in front of him was likely a massive pervert and he didn't even need to use his power to read her mind to know what she was thinking as she gazed at him with flared cheeks brightly in the dark hall.

Gently pressing the books into her hands he gave her charming smile as he turned around continuing down the hall way before finding and entering his room.

_**(;)**_

The room was fairly nice with tatami mat flooring, white colored walls, a closet on one side and a desk placed in front of a window on the wall farthest to the door.

Setting up his room to his liking hadn't taken long since he preferred to live light often only buying small comforts for himself only buying what he considered luxury items on rare occasions while putting most of his money way for rainy days. Still since he would be staying here till he decided otherwise he should go and buy some amenities and furniture.

Gently retrieving a small Bonsai tree from a sealed container before placing it on the desk and watering it with a small water bottle. Digging though his bag again he placed a small metal photo frame down next to the plant.

Looking at photo gently touching the smiling face of himself and his mother in the photo with a sad smile on his face as memories flooded his mind.

Unseen by Naruto several objects in his room began levitating as they hit the ceiling before they dropped to the floor as Naruto regained control. Cleaning up the mess he created while cursing his slip up.

Deciding to get some sleep he stripped down to his boxers before getting into his bed closing his eye's closing slowly as he lifted a hand up before flicking it. The light switch flicking as the light went out leaving him in darkness.

_**(;)**_

Beep Beep smack

Eyes snapping open Naruto moved like a machine as he got up rolling of his bed starting his daily morning exercise consisting of push ups, pull ups and stretches designed to exercise as much of his body as possible before stopping at the count of 250. Getting up he walked into his private bathroom shaving the small stubble that was forming on his jaw before walking out pulling out his uniform slipping it on as he prepared for the day. Strapping his Police duty belt on before checking his equipment.

Taser: check

His AMT Hardballer Pistol: Check

2 magazines of .45ACP rounds for said pistol: Check

Radio: Check

Handcuffs: Check

Pepper Spray: Check

Satisfied with his self-assessment he grabbed his hat of the end of the bed tucking it under his arm as he opened the door walking though the hall down the stairs into what he guessed was the dining room while the sound of Miya humming from nearby leading him to believe that she was in the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was the red head from last night but she was not alone as two others sat beside her, one an attractive well-endowed young woman with long dark brown hair with her hair set in a ponytail on the left side while letting the rest fall down.

She was also dressed in a pair of panties and frilly pink shirt showing off a lot of her cleavage making it difficult not to stare down.

Next to her sat a white haired man

Taking a seat opposite them folding his legs together placing his hat on the table he introduced himself with a friendly smile.

"_Hi I'm Naruto Usumaki pleased to meet you._

Absently scratching his chest the white haired man seemingly trying avoid looking at him spoke first _"I'm Kagari"_

_**(;)**_

Walking through the crowd skilfully avoiding being touched by anyone as he looked for the police station he was to report to gently nudging past a young man mumbling to himself he heard a cry from above,

"_AHH get out of the way"_ swiftly setting his feet apart bracing for her impact with his hands out catching the girl in his arms as he looked down at her.

She was young well-endowed women dressed in clothes more suited for shrine maidens consisting of a short red skirt and upper clothes while a pair of red gloves covered her small hands.

She had a heart shaped face which was currently blinking up at him innocently looking like a little puppy before a warm smile crossed her face. It was strange as he looked at her he could feel something, his heart rate picking up a warm, pleasant feeling that made his skin tingle spreading throughout his body.

"_Thank you for catching me mister I'm Musubi"_

"_Hello Musubi I'm Naruto"_

Suddenly his well-toned sense of danger that had saved him in dozens of dangerous situations in his youth was currently screaming at him as he narrowly dodging to the side as twin blasts of lighting smashed the cement he'd been standing on. Looking down at the twin pot holes left by the blast for a second before quickly tracking their trajectory to the roof of a nearby building where he blinked in surprise at the only possible culprits.

Standing atop of the building was pair of obvious twins wearing what appeared to be leather S&M getup staring down at them in disappointment?

"_Damn I missed oh well you can run all you want but nothing will come of it" the bustier of the pair yelled._

"_So just fight us and we'll make this quick"_

While they were talking however he was scanning their forms observing their stances looking for how they managed to launch lightning bolts at them. They had no devices on hand and no pockets to hide such devices so how had they done it. Judging from the lazy casualness they held themselves they obviously did not consider him a threat which was good but the real question was why they were they attacking the girl. It was obvious they were addressing the girl and that the chase had been happening for a while.

The sudden wiggling of the girl still in his hands drew him from his thoughts as he gently let her down onto her feet. For some reason though she clenched his right arm in her smaller hand with a surprisingly strong grip it was actually somewhat painful. _"Sorry I don't want to fight now"_ she yelled before dragging him behind her with insane speed faster than any Olympic runner by far.

**(;)**

As the strange girl finally stopped running letting him go as Naruto immediately grabbed his arm massaging his wrist as he the pain faded and feeling came back to him.

Looking up at her from the ground he studied her face as he thought to himself _"She's strong, far stronger then she should be, no one can run like that carrying an 85kg man like a shopping bag"_

Getting back to his feet he dusted himself off as Musubi began apologising to him.

"_I'm so sorry I didn't mean to drag you with me I just couldn't help myself, please forgive me"_

"_Its fine, its fine Mu_s_ubi I've been through worse"_

The girl was clearly visibly relieved that she was forgiven as she smiled brightly before gasping as she looked at him worry clear in her eyes as she held her hands to her chest pushing her assets out nicely. Frowning he wondered what she was worried about.

"_Musubi what's wrong"_

"_Your hats gone" _

Rising an eye brow gently he looked at her.

"_My hat"_

Reaching up he patted his heads briefly feeling nothing but hair, looking back to Musubi his eye's widened as she stood considerably closer to him now than before leaning forward onto his body staring up at him with flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes as she panted her large chest heaving making breasts jiggle enticingly. Catching her as she shocked him as she lunged forward kissing him on the lips as thoughts about how happy she was to finally have an ashikabi.

Eye's widening in shock Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. He could see into her mind, hear her thoughts, feel her emotions being pushed into him letting him know Musubi's deepest thoughts and desires. But he could sense was something else something hidden away inside her watching him, overjoyed to see and be with him.

But before he could do anything more he was captivated by what was taking place in front of him.

Musubi was glowing a light purple, energy forming around her into rays of light while a symbol manifested behind her. The symbol was of a bird with a yin and yang circle under it and two tomoes on either side. With the yin and yang crest they formed a U with tomoes under the bird.

Suddenly ten wings spread out from her back, large and brilliant seemingly made from light before they folded in on themselves engulfing him and Musubi in a protective embrace.

Slowly the light began to fade, the wings disappearing and the symbol dissipating leaving them alone naruto holding Musubi close before she pulled away staring at him in pure joy while his jaw hang loose at what just happened.

But before he could ask Musubi collapsed onto him with a quiet but joyful _Ashikabi-Sama_ as she passed out. Quickly he checked her vitals.

Steady if rapid heart rate.

Flushed Face.

Unconsciousness.

Shifting her gently into a better position to allow him to carry her bridle style he pondered her reaction while at the same time wondering why he cared so much. Deep inside himself he could feel something warm spread though him every time he looked at her beautiful face, something that made him worry about her, something that was powerful and he couldn't easily ignore. What was going on with him? Why did this girl affect him enough to make his mental barriers fall and what were with those wings and symbol that appeared on her back?

Those questions he decided would have to wait; those twins that were hunting her could still be looking for them he'd have to take her someplace to rest till he could find out more.

Standing up he made his way to the one place he knew she'd be safe.

Maison Isumo

_**(;)**_

Having dropped off Musubi at the inn which was harder then he thought considering he had to come up with an explanation for Miya why he had a unconsciousness girl in his arms, he was now making his way to the police station walking through the front door up to the front desk. The man behind the glass looked up briefly before looking down at his magazine again.

"You must be the new guy we were told about; the chief is upstairs room 8"

"Thanks"

Walking past the desk he made his way past the various desk and officers climbing the stairs before stopping at a door with large golden letters on it.

_**Meko Kazise Police Chief**_

Taking a deep breath Naruto straightened out his Uniform checking his tie before gasping the door handle and turning.

As he walked in he took note of the expensive looking furniture and gear decorating the office. Leather couch seats, Furnished Oak Desk, Three Beautiful artworks decorating the right wall while the left held a collection of photos and medals. How had the police chief afforded all this? Sitting behind the desk was a tall middle age man with Jet black hair and small glasses seeming chatting with someone on his computer about his family.

Taking a seat in the one of the chairs he sat up right as he waited to apologize to the chief only for the chief to raise his hand smiling at him.

"No need to explain yourself Naruto, a friend of mine already has" turning the screen around he'd been talking to Naruto saw the smug smiling face of a man with white messy hair, glasses and a high-collared cape. This man was one of the most powerful men in the world, President of the giant conglomerate MBI Hiroto Minaka.

Naruto did not expect that.

He didn't like it ether.

_**(;)**_

Now alone in the room as the chief went to get coffee, He was unsure what to say, really what did one say to a man that he'd never meet before who was on what he guessed was extremely good terms with his boss. Luckily Naruto didn't have to.

What came out of Minaka mouth however couldn't be more surprising nor more terrifying.

"_Hello subject 47"_

Stiffing at the name Naruto growled at the man leaning forward as he glared hatefully at him _"How do you know that name"_

"_You'd be surprised by what I know, like your origin"_

Narrowing his eyes as he now understood Minaka's interest in him _"What do you want with me?" _

"_What I want is what I've always wanted for you to play my game my boy"_

"_Play in your game wha, wait you're the reason I'm here why I was transferred out of Tokyo" _

"_Ding Ding Ding give the man a prize"_

Crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair _"And if I refuse to play this game of your's"_

"_Then I'll afraid that Musubi will no longer be allowed to play and will be deactivated"_

The image of Musubi's smiling face came to his mind with a panicked gleam in his eye as he frowned. _"No wait I'll play just leave her alone"_

"_Good boy" _

"_Are you to tell me anything about this 'game' of your's"_

_Oh I would but you see I'm a very busy man and must be going and remember tell anyone of the sekirei plan, I'll make your life a living hell starting by telling the world of your little secret." _

"_You won't get away from this"_

Minaka's smug smile looked like it might rip he's face in half as he leaned forward _"oh but I already have now have a good day my boy" _before the screen went black

Grinding his teeth together in fury as he glared at the screen barely holding his power back from destroying it.

The sound of the Captain coming back in the room snapped him from his violent thoughts as he turned and watched as he retook his seat looking at him cheerfully before speaking.

"_Now why don't you take the next week off, familiarise yourself with the city"_

Dismissing him the captain turn back to his computer typing away at it while he sat surprised that he had been dismissed so easily no questions asked"

Getting up from his seat Naruto didn't make a sound as he left the station absorbed in his thoughts.

How much did Minaka know who and what he was?

_**(;)**_

Rain came down hard on him soaking his clothes clinging to his defined muscles hidden previously by the cloth now obvious to anyone who looked at him. He didn't care though he was too absorbed in his thoughts about his conversation with the MBI president.

Passing a couple of street thugs trying to look intimidating. A single glare had them scurrying like the rats they were back to wherever they came from. Briefly he considered going after and killing them, wouldn't be too hard and it was unlikely they would be missed by anyone. Would be a good test of his skills too, wipe away any dust that might have gathered from years of disuse.

Nah.

Such a short conversation yet it had far reaching very personal consequences.

How had he known, nearly all the staff that had worked on the project were locked up in maximum suricity prison or dead by his hand.

The data on the project erased by his mother. The bullet hole in the centre of his father's smiling face his body leaning back in his chair as his hideaway countered down to self-destruction insured that no one would be getting anything out of him.

All other subjects now dead he'd personally seen 46 just before he fled the explosion as he detonated his explosives trying to kill whatever was chasing them, watched as the monitor on his hud die as his heart stopped.

Then there was Minaka's game.

It obviously was important yet Minaka reveal of other players had him thinking why tell him that he was to figure out what the other players already knew. Did that mean that he'd revealed something to the others purposely keeping him in the dark? The more he thought about it the more it sounded like a test. Force him to figure out a method, a strategy how to succeed when the odds were stacked against him.

Damn it reminded him of the time his 'father' locked him in an abandoned warehouse at night alone and unarmed while mercenary teams armed with automatic weapons and night vision goggles hunted him. He'd been given one task.

Win.

Shaking those thoughts away he looked up only for grin to cross his face as he stared at the large wooden sign hanging nearby.

_**Happy Times Bar**_

Well when confused and uncertain it was clearly time to get drunk and leave it for your future to solve.

_**(;)**_

_**Personal Log#1: The Beginning. **_

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki or Subject 47 as I was once called. _

_I was created by OmiCorp , a former powerful Multinational company that was once the most powerful in the world before MBI came along. MBI, the company indirectly responsible for my creation._

_At first MBI was dismissed by the corporate heads of OmiCorp as another two bit company trying to encroach on their turf that would fall within months maybe 2 years at most. However MBI quickly smashed that assumption growing more and more powerful, snapping up contacts previously owned by OmiCorp with their superior products._

_Using their ties with various military's within Asia, the board heads hoped to pull whatever source of MBI technological superiority from their grasp. The army sent had enough men, firepower and equipment to take a small country, lot of good it did._

_Slaughtered to the last man at least from what I heard._

_From there MBI continued to grow in power in the industrial and political world snapping up smaller companies, expanding their market share while OmiCorp pushed it's scientist from every one of its divisions for a breakthrough in anything desperately hoping to match MBI._

_Took two years before one such breakthrough happened, Project Genesis, a project designed to improve humanity though dangerous illegal genetic modifications. The project took 46 test subjects to accomplish, the original 37 subjects were regular humans volunteering for the enhancements for typical reasons pulled from the streets, from the military, from the companies own personal military service._

_It was a disaster at first. All died from violent reactions from the chemicals and genetic therapies screaming as their bodies tore themselves apart on the monocular level. Leaving the company with a ton of bodies to bury and an expensive bill to pay. _

_The data recorded from the test subjects however lead the scientists to believe that only way for the enhancements to work was for the subject to have grown and adapt to them over time. This time they decided to work with a smaller test group of a mere 10 subjects to insure greater success._

_And so the next eight subjects were created from harvested DNA from all over the world, all of the subjects having a prefect physical structure while their mental states were in various degrees of instability. 38 was apparently a complete homicidal psychopath who had to be put down due to the company's inability to control him. _

_I was created last made from the genetic material of two of OmiCorps lead workers Dr Minato Namikaze head of the Genesis Project and without her knowledge Operative Kushina Uzumaki and was their crowning achievement better in every way to my brethren with awesome physical and mental strength to the point however all of us developed something the scientist never imagined possible. _

_It was after that mess with the first that the company began putting hypnotic suggestions and using brain washing techniques on us. To control us or kill us in case we went rogue. _

_Unfortunately for us and fortunately for the company it was at that time that MBI announced that they were building their own army._

_Suddenly we went from test subjects to personal assassins, soldiers and kidnappers with the company gathering the coldest hearted mercenaries from around the world to train us while I went under mental conditioning. I was trained in the use of firearms, Military hardware and tactics, various martial arts and the use of disguises and distractions._

_It was then that I was introduced to my Handler, The one who would provide me the information and data to complete my Missions. Kushina Uzumaki._

_It worked perfectly for a while, with us killing, kidnapping and destroying MBI asserts. , MBI tried to stop us keeping key personal under armed guard, deploying escorts when moving asserts. The works it did nothing we slaughtered our way through their men, hacked our way through security systems, destroying important assets. I was always sent on the most suicidal missions, the ones guaranteed for death for even my brothers and sisters. _

_At the same time the company began hiring us out secretly as mercenaries to recover the lost finances of our creation. _

_Then after a few years number 39 was found dead after reporting a successful mission destroying a MBI shipping tanker loaded with merchandise to the western nations. Her body was found covered in cuts, her right arm gone and her stomach guttered with a broken Katana tip. Her injuries indicated a violent death at the hands of a skilled swordsman. The numerous shells coating the ground along with caters and shrapnel remains along with a few blood spatters however showed that whatever attacked 39 had not come out of the fight uninjured ._

_She was the first and the beginning of the end of OmiCorp. One by one the others died all violently their surroundings always showing a brutal battle having taken place. I was 12 at the time and was already probably the most dangerous man in the world. Why, I could adapt, improvise and act in seconds of being presented with an obstacles or problems. With my small frame I could fit and move though spaces others couldn't, hide away in the smallest of places, it probably helped that no one would suspect a child being capable of killing trained solders and sabotage. _

_It was then that Kushina discovered that OmiCorp was drawing up plans for an army to be built using my DNA as a template._

_But then on August 10 2012, my handler and donor Kushina escaped with me in tow while releasing details of OmiCorp more morally disgusting projects to the public, hacked their accounts, erasing our records and setting up a deal with the government for our protection. _

_So as OmiCorp personal were rounded up and imprisoned, some fled, some tried to make deals with the government, others committed suicide while we used the confusion to go into hiding in Tokyo._

_Kushina claimed me as her son and the rest is history._

_**Last Word**_

_**Yeah so any of you can guess that this Naruto is going to be under powered why because I looked at the list of stuff I have planned for Ashikabi Sage and thought damn Naruto's a bit too powerful. Sure he's going to be a little stronger and a little faster than a normal human but in a straight fight he would die facing a Sekirei. As for his secret ability I currently still deciding on how powerful that will be. **_

_**So after a bit of video gaming (Hitman Absolution, Metal Gear Series), getting drunk with friends and watching buddy cop films (BAD BOYS 2, HOT FUZZ) and Walking Dead season 1, this idea was swirling away inside my skull after the hangover.**_

_**So I wrote up a script went though it as much as I could and here I am.**_

_**P.S Simon Peg Movies are the freaking best when drinking with buddy's cause not only does every one of them have the characters go to the same bar but no matter how shocked at the big plot twist you would be when sober is nothing when you with buddy's and smashed.**_

_**P.S.S I do not indorse drinking for anyone under the age of 18 or whatever the legal age for drinking is in your country (Suck it US) cause if I did I would be getting paid for it.**_

_**P.S.S.S I'm still looking for a Beta and considering turning Rough Nights into a series let me know what you think.**_

_**And if you can think of a better company name then Omicorp for the love of god please tell me.**_


End file.
